


Obsessed Scent

by weirdwithhumor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Feels, EMT Isaac, Firefighter Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, Mates, Spooning, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tenth time the fire alarm went off this month... This time it's Stiles fault. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles kitchen goes up in smoke, and it not all that bad when he meets the firefigher. </p><p>(I found this AU on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my beloved readers. 
> 
> Also I don't own the charaters that are showed up above. What I do own is the creative of the writing. Please do not steal, copy or post this anywhere else. ©

 

"Oh my god!" Stiles spasmed suddenly from the apartment fire alarm going off. He ran to the kitchen—almost falling flat on his face—to see completely black with smoke. 'How does it even get that bad.' Stiles thought. He covered his mouth and nose with a dishcloth that was laying on the counter close to the entryway, and tried to make his way through the thick clouds of smoke, already inhaling the unwanted gas.

Stiles was wheezing by the time he made it to the stove where he was previously making cookies for his first grade class tomorrow. He quickly turned the death machine off, but before he could do anything else he was hoisted up into someone's arms. The mystery person carried his fireman style up and out the apartment.

Once we reach the stairs—seeing as he lived on the 3rd floor and the elevator is broken down—Stiles blinked the wateriness out of his eyes and all he saw was a nice bubble butt rocking a fireman suit. So he did what any other person would did and slap it.

The fireman grunted and put Stiles down on the ambulance stretcher. Stiles didn't even know they made it outside. He looked up at the fireman—he was gorgeous in a show-off type of way—and giggled.

Fucking giggled.

Man, he must inhaled more smoke than he thought.

The man just glared at him, and took the oxygen mask from the EMT, strapping in on Stiles's face.

The fireman took off the protected helmet, long ago giving Stiles to look at all sexiness. Strong cheekbones covered in light stubble, that he would lick and nip at for hours of a time. There were some black smudges from the smoke on the man's cheeks. He had nice thin lips and broad tip of a nose. Stiles's eyes traveled up, skipping the man's eyes, seeing bushed thick eyebrows furrowing together. Stiles looks straight in those green/hazel eyes only to see the glared didn't let up while Stiles was checking him out.

Stiles lifted it and the man glared got deeper if that was possible. Stiles did the mature thing and pop the man's nose with his index finger. The man impression went to murderous to confused.

Stiles opened his mouth and what come out was, "You're a handsome fellow."

The confused impression was instantly vacated and filled in with a red tint on the man's cheeks. He put the mask back on my face and snapped, "What the hell were you thinking? Any sane person when the fire alarm goes off, they run and call 911. You? No, I found you deep into the problem." Oh, there that glare again.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Stiles mumbled though the oxygen. He lifted it "Aren't you suppose to be nice to your victims?" Stiles wheeze out. Before the man could answer the EMT, who name on his shirt tag said 'Isaac', interrupted. "Derek I'm going to need to take him to the hospital now." So the man's name was Derek. He looks like a Derek.

Derek just nodded and sent one last glare to me before jumping off the ambulance lift. "Isn't he just sunshines and rainbows." Stiles muttered sarcastically through the mask. Isaac must of heard though because he replied "He just like that. Means he likes you." He could see Isaac mumbled something along the lines of "Maybe a little more than like."

Stiles just laid back on the stretcher, while Isaac does his job, and slowly drifting off to sleep. Who knew smoke inhalation could make someone so tired.

 

* * *

 

Stiles could hear a distinct sound of beeping from the left side of his body and to the right he could hear two people murmuring about something. He must be in a hospital then. He could feel oxygen tubes through his nose and a prickly pain in his right forearm. He slowly blinked his eyes open to avoid the blinded pain of the white ceiling. Stiles looked to his left only to see green/hazel eyes looking straight back. The room suddenly goes quiet except the distant beeping from the machine.

Stiles! I'm so glad you're okay!" He was gripped in the arms of his father, who was also in the room. The scent of gunpowder and aftershave wafted through Stiles nose. Once his dad let go he open his mouth to say, "The doctor said you'll be alright, you just need to stay overnight. Also, your kitchen needs to be renovated. They said not to go back till it's done so looks like you'll be staying with me for a little while. I already got you some of your things out and in my house." Stiles just smiled at his dad as a thanks. "Also, I need to go back to work, now that I know you're awake and healthy, I can stop worrying. From what Derek over here told me while ago, I think you'll be alright."

Stiles just scrunch his eyebrows in confusion as his dad walk out the door.

Stiles tilted his head to Derek and said, "What did my dad mean by that?" Derek slightly blushed before replying "I know you don't me, but there are some things about me, us, that you don't know."

'Us." Stiles thought, 'what did he mean by that.' So naturally he asked.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Stiles nodded. "That will hopefully make things, um, easier." Derek stuttered.

"I'm a werewolf." Stiles just stared at him. Half wanting to believe and half wanting to call him crazy. That all changed when all of a sudden his eyes changed to a glowing piercing red.

For some odd, he didn't find it scary. No his body was acting completely different than that when he felt the tingling rush of arousal. Derek sniffed the air and his eyes got an deeper shade of a red if that was even possible.

'Oh god, he must smell it on me.' Stiles just got more aroused at that conclusion.

Can you show me more?" Stiles rasped out. Derek eyes shone back to the original color. "Maybe later, if you get any stirred up, I will jump you and do something you and I will regret." Stiles just blushed. "There are some things I need to tell you, and I don't want to scare you off with it."

"There's nothing you can do that can scare me off, hell I already know your creature who likes to prowl through the night. Which, by the way, why did you tell me." Derek glared at him for the prowl comment before answering. "That's what I was getting to Stiles. You-you are my m-mate." Derek stuttered.

'Mate? Like soul-mate? Like one-and-only person for you,' Stiles were cut off when Derek suddenly said "I mean, I don't want you to commit so surely before you know me of course. We can go out on dates and get to know each other very well. I just didn't wanna jump into to this without you knowing."

"How long have you known?"  
Stiles questioned.

"There has been nine fires before yours in that same building. I've known since the first one. I smelt you, and, god, it was wonderful. After that I smelled it everywhere I went then today it got stronger when I reached your apartment. I couldn't hear your heartbeat over the fire alarm. My heart jumped, just like every time other your address comes up because I didn't want to be you." Derek stammered out.

Stiles gaped at him. He didn't know anyone thought of him like that. All through high school, he was known as the smart, geeky kid who couldn't keep still. Now at 22, with a Bachelor degree and teaching first graders he still known as geeky guy who can't keep still. As a teenager the ADHA—now with ADD as an adult—it was as bad. Plus his class like his geeky nature. He still a virgin for Christ sake. He never had time for a relationship, and he didn't want his first time to be a one-night-stand.

Derek looks like he was going to retreat and run, but Stiles grab his shirt and yank him closer, slamming their lips together clumsily. Derek stumble, but eventually push himself up on the palm of his hands that rested on either side of Stiles's head. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Stiles could feel Derek's tongue lick his lips, asking for an invitation, that when Stiles finally pulled away, surprisingly not gasping for air.

Oxygen, you're doing it right.

"I'd like that date you promised me." He said looking into Derek's eyes. Stiles winked, "Also later I'd like to know more about us being bound together."

Derek smiled for the first time tonight, and just nodded his head. He climbed on the bed with Stiles—where he himself was making room for Derek—and they spooned.

Stiles of course, being the little spoon.

Who knew almost dying would turn out wonderful.


End file.
